User talk:Alan Parlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Transformers N.E.S.T. Alliance the video game page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hey Glad i could help on Deadpool and his Inferior Friends, can you create season 3 of The Super Hero Squad Show, where Spider-Man is voiced by Roger Craig Smith and appears as a member of the squad, and Apocalypse is the main villain trying to gain the Infinity Pool, where a new Squad steps up consisting of Captain America, Deadpool, Vision, Colossus, the Thing, Shadowcat, Magik and Namor, where in part 2, Hulk and Wolverine will get in bickering fights with Deadpool? Larry1996 07:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i created the Season 3 of Super Hero Show, with some of the voice actors blank, and episodes blank Can you fill in some title homeages of the episodes and the voice actors for Namor, Vision, Magik and Shadowcat? Larry1996 21:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You should fill in the episodes of season 3 of the Super Hero Squad, with some titles referring to some of the Marvel Comics, you know Larry1996 10:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) User:Dino-drones 6:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Exuse me, i don't like you editing the voiced for Transformers Prime. they were fine just the way the are! I would like you to stop and edit something else please. Thank you, and have a nice day. P.S. That was my first warnig! theme song Can you make up the season 3 intro of the Super Hero Squad? Larry1996 02:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) MARVEL versions You wanna MARVEL versions of Batman: The Brave and the Bold as Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Ups and Young Justice as Young Avengers? Larry1996 17:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you fill some info and cast in Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Ups and Young Avengers? Larry1996 08:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help onf Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Ups, there are timestamps on Young Avengers based on Young Justice, can you make the info and cast on Young Avengers? Larry1996 17:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) can you name the voice actors for Rachel Summers and Captain Britan in Wolverine and the X-Men season 2? Larry1996 21:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I usually don't no and never heard of Highlander, but i can have help from you on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes the video game, on the bosses and levels for Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp and Black Panther Larry1996 06:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if i make the 3 Transformers movies numbers 4, 5 & 6, with Sam as the father of Daniel, and Mikala the aunt and is married to James Franco's character? Larry1996 19:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I made a better season 2, cast and episodes are needed to updated by your skills Larry1996 03:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll put up the english voice version for dc comics vs capcom no worries Invite to Nick Plus Care to assit me in Nick Plus wiki? http://nickplus.wikia.com/wiki/Nickplus_Wiki Are the names of the Transformers sequel trilogies Rise of the Dead (4th), and The War for Cybertron Parts 1 & 2 (5 & 6)? Larry1996 20:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Al, can you do some more cast and some for villains and more episode infos on Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Ups for me, please? Larry1996 23:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC)